pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Master Gladius
Please explain more throughly on your vote, for the GvG Signet Mesmer. Ty, and have a nice night. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 10:48, 12 October 2007 (CEST) HB what's your HB rank? --Drowning Pigeon 10:44, 28 December 2007 (EST) N/A :D Master Gladius 08:48, 1 January 2008 (EST) :xD --Drowning Pigeon 16:56, 2 January 2008 (EST) Started to play HB again, got this rank. :D Finnish? Do you live in finland, or just speak the language? its rare i get to meet a fin, and you guys have great metal music =)--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 23:13, 16 February 2008 (EST) I also live in Finland. Yeah, finnish metal music rocks. =) Master Gladius 04:12, 17 February 2008 (EST) :Wintersun? Ensiferum? Norther?(really only the first 2 norther albums, i havent heard their later stuff, but it appears to be not as good from what little i have heard.)--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 09:57, 17 February 2008 (EST) Turisas and Ensiferum are my favorites. Never even heard of Wintersun or Norther. :O Also Sonata Arctica's older stuff is excellent. :P Btw, have you visited this site: http://www.finnish-metal.net/ you might find a new favorite band. :D Master Gladius 14:53, 17 February 2008 (EST) :TURISAS. i forgot about them! they are good. wintersun has jari maenpaa from, ensiferum, it was the band he formed when he left ensiferum. and i heard about sonata but havent listened to them, will be sure to check them out.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 15:01, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::And norther is ensiferum's singer's original band.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 15:02, 17 February 2008 (EST) Wow, I listened to one sample of Wintersun's song. It sounded really cool. Gotta find more. :O Master Gladius 15:11, 17 February 2008 (EST) :Pretty much all their songs are equally amazing.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 16:59, 17 February 2008 (EST) Your vote @ Your vote suggests that BHA is better than concussion. As said by Gates Assassin, Kkgari, Emeraldstone, and others, If you are good at ranger, than this is no problem. Your vote also says the elite is only to make up for the high energy lost from concussion, which is correct/ positive, but you voted a 1.9. Please read discussion page and reconsider.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 07:49, 29 March 2008 (EDT) I just kinda prefer BHA cos' it saves a slot and energy. Yeah, you're right about that you can be as good (or even better) with concussion shot, but it can be significantly harder to apply the daze if you face for example a monk with 1/4 cast spells. The huge cost also prevents you to use it randomly (like lots of people do BA + savage combos). They both have their disadvantages, though. [[User:Master Gladius|'Master Gladius']] :but it can be significantly harder to apply the daze if you face for example a monk with 1/4 cast spells Monks have aegis, 1 second spell casts, and usually 3/4 not 1/4. ::The huge cost also prevents you to use it randomly (like lots of people do BA + savage combos) If youre a good interrupter you dont Spam it like a fool (quote from kkagari).[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 08:30, 29 March 2008 (EDT) Signature The picture needs to look like this ( ) additionally you need to upload the picture again with a different name (like Gladius_Sig_SaMS.jpg) and add a redirect to your user page. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:45, 30 March 2008 (EDT) w00t I made it, I guess. ¬ Master Gladius |19px]] 16:24, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :The current redirect is kind of flawed. Just reupload it with a different name, then paste the redirect code there. ~ ĐONT TALK 15:15, 30 April 2008 (EDT) Quit please Build talk:Mo/W HC Healspam Izzy nerfed HC. Patient spirit and the bonus heal from dwayna's are affected by the -25% health from HC now. Undocumented nerfs ftmfw XD--Goldenstar 17:15, 1 April 2008 (EDT) lol I'm pretty disappointed that you really want me to quit. xD But yeah the nerf was totally unnecessary imo. ¬ Master Gladius |19px]] 16:27, 2 April 2008 (EDT) Authors Can't Vote For Their Own Builds. "A vote must constitute an objective judgment of the build's qualities. It must not be biased by sympathy or any other prejudice regarding the author. This applies in particular to votes given by authors themselves or their friends. Votes that deliberately overshoot in favoring or unfavoring a build in order to 'compensate' another vote are not acceptable either." The build still got put into trash anyway. Loleviscerate. Gogey 15:50, 21 April 2008 (EDT) Well I've seen numerous times people voting for their own builds, including build masters. ¬ Master Gladius |19px]] 06:32, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :Voting on your own builds IS allowed, as long as it has a reason. Being biased and saying something like "my build" won't cut it, but giving an explanation on why it is good will be allowed. --20pxGuildof 10:45, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::A build you submit isn't your build. So there isn't any voting on your own build either. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:50, 26 April 2008 (EDT) Yeah it wasn't my build but I just mentioned to Gogey that authors can vote their builds. Then he started this topic. ¬ Master Gladius |19px]] 12:45, 26 April 2008 (EDT) Links Hey, you can use more simple links for wiki contents like this: This is a great build! will give This is a great build!. This way it won't have the arrow at the end and takes less space. Also, this works if you want to link to other Guild Wars wikies. I'm a GuildWiki link! will link to GuildWiki like this: I'm a GuildWiki link! and I'm an Official Wiki link! will display as I'm an Official Wiki link!. ~ ĐONT TALK 08:40, 1 May 2008 (EDT) Okay thanks for the advice. ¬ Master Gladius |19px]] 09:04, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :Also, you can use indents to make discussions better structured. Like now, I put one : before the text. ::If you write :: it will push the text to the right two times. The more : you begin the text with, more indents you get. ~ ĐONT TALK 09:13, 1 May 2008 (EDT) Build:A/E GoR Spiker Dark Prison is for shadowstep and hex pre requisite for black mantis thrust. It is NOT a snare. Rewrite your vote. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 14:56, 10 May 2008 (EDT) I know, but it's true. And if you want attack spammage use moebius/flourish or similar. ¬ Master Gladius |19px]] 15:22, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :Those can't tele spike every 15 seconds. And its tele spike spamming, not attack. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 16:11, 10 May 2008 (EDT) Build:A/E Grasping Moebius Long aftercast delays have been removed due to the the 08/03/06 update (and Grasping Earth didn't even have one). ~ ĐONT TALK 02:36, 29 May 2008 (EDT) Okay, thank you for your knowledge. The build still sucks overall. ¬ Master Gladius |19px]] 04:29, 29 May 2008 (EDT) Build:A/any Dwarven Promise Spiker your vote got removed, just fyi.--Reason.decrystallized 16:56, 1 June 2008 (EDT) Your picture in the signature needs to be reuploaded under a different name and a redirect added; the current one doesn't work. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:44, 7 June 2008 (EDT) hi :) hello there :) i think i saw you a couple of times in RA today on my mesmer, i was with a lucky draw team that was quite fun... do you have luxon armor or something? Hey! I have Monument Armor (Vanguard armor from EotN) if you saw me playing with my warrior. I have a page about my warrior here. It's cool to see users from here to recognize me in game. ;P This user thinks Guild of Deals is a noob. /cough. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:17, 14 June 2008 (EDT) Your reasons on your votes are sometimes completely moronic, especially on those builds what I've posted. In other news, why the hell are you here, in pvxwiki almost 24/7, but don't actually play the fucking game? That's probably the reason why your comments and votes are retarded. not ALWAYS but mostly. That's why I think you are a noob. I apologise if my words hurted you, but don't worry man it's just my opinion. P.S, I hate americans lololol. ¬ Master Gladius |19px]] 09:03, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :Eh, I would rant, but it sucks that I actually agree. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:04, 14 June 2008 (EDT) I think you are right Gladius some of his ratings and comments are.... well i wont rant you covered it all above ^ Xiay 14:21, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Your Sig add to the end of it, it is fucking up pages with red writing. /FrosTalk\ 11:17, 1 July 2008 (EDT) Fixed. ¬H4xx Master Gladius |20px]] 11:26, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :good boy! /FrosTalk\ 11:27, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::The image needs to be |19px, not |20px. 20px is just enough to screw over line spacing. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 11:48, 1 July 2008 (EDT) Team - AB Shockwave Has been moved to Build:Team - AB Shockwave. The Build: is important ;) ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:40, 14 July 2008 (EDT) if your IGN is master gladius, then i saw u in RA :0 not in battle, but the town part. i saw ur name and i was like "hey!" and then i entered a battle--TheNoob 18:11, 25 July 2008 (EDT) Yeah, that's me. ¬H4xx Master Gladius |19px]] 06:12, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :whooooaaa--TheNoob 12:33, 27 July 2008 (EDT) Your Sig, redux Your image should redirect to you, mrite? Yours doesn't... --'› Srs Beans ' 14:54, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Blaargh... it's the third time people mentions it, I don't fucking care, because I don't know how I can fix it. --'¬H4xx Master Gladius' |19px]] 14:58, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :You also can't use the standard picture in your signature. Reupload it under or whatever and then click edit and add #REDIRECT User:Master Gladius. Click save and you're done. 15:12, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Me You were joking about Me being that 'special' kind of guild that runs non meta stuff, right? Good joke. -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 14:15, 14 August 2008 (EDT)